With rapid development of computer and network technologies, the amount of multimedia data represented as videos on the Internet increases rapidly, and more and more people retrieve desired videos by inputting video query information on a search engine. However, it is very challenging to achieve rapid and correct video retrieval.
A retrieval method based on semantic concept detection of videos is one of the common methods of video retrieval, and the method generally achieves mapping from video underlying features to simple semantic concepts by means of machine learning means, for example, acquire positive and negative examples of a certain semantic concept, extract underlying visual features, train a dichotomous classification model, used as a simple semantic concept detector, index video content based on a video concept detection result of the simple semantic concept detector and by using a detected simple semantic concept, then map given video query information to one group of simple semantic concepts, that is, “video query information-simple semantic concept” mapping, and then combine detection results of the simple semantic concepts to return a query result, so as to achieve video retrieval based on semantic concepts. Further, it is also feasible to use the method to combine multiple queried simple semantic concepts mapped into a semantic concept group, and perform video retrieval based on a semantic concept group classification and detection model corresponding to the semantic concept group.